MS : Gala présidentiel
by EnfantTV - CFP
Summary: Elizabeth reçoit une invitation...


Elle signa son dernier compte rendu sur les activités d'Atlantis. C'était leur deuxième retour sur Terre et pourtant, elle était beaucoup plus excitée et nerveuse que la première fois. Et il y avait de quoi. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient, le Colonel Sheppard et elle, cordialement invité au gala du Président.

En lisant la note du général O'Neill, elle n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru, puis elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe et avait vu l'invitation où était noté « A l'attention du Dr Elizabeth Weir ». De grandes personnalités et des personnes influentes étaient généralement conviées à cette soirée. Celle-ci était très officielle et très chic. Tenue de soirée exigée.

Elle releva les yeux et vit John arriver dans son bureau. Il lui sourit et entra. Il vit la même enveloppe que lui sur son bureau. Il leva celle qu'il tenait dans la main.

**John : **Je vois que vous avez reçu la même invitation que moi.

**Elizabeth : **En effet.

John s'assit face à Elizabeth. Il jeta son enveloppe sur le bureau et s'adossa à sa chaise.

**John : **Et vous comptez vous y rendre ?

Elizabeth le regarda un moment. Comment pouvait-il lui poser la question ? L'invitation venait du Président en personne et il aurait été très mal vu de refuser.

**Elizabeth : **Bien sûr. Le Président lui-même nous a invités à cette soirée.

John fit une moue non convaincu.

**Elizabeth : **Et vous ?

**John : **Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée… un peu trop chic et coincée à mon goût !

Elizabeth sourit à sa remarque.

**John : **Passez toute la soirée à discuter et à danser avec des personnes qui savent à peine que vous existez… Non merci. Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Et puis de toute façon je ne sais pas danser !

Elizabeth se leva et vint se placer face à lui sur son bureau.

**Elizabeth : **Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillez très bien et que ce n'est qu'une excuse !

**John : **Je vous assure, je peux faire un vrai massacre sur une piste de danse.

**Elizabeth : **Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça… Ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez danser une valse ou un quadri. Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu d'entraînement…

John la regarda. Pourquoi tenait-elle absolument qu'il aille à ce gala ? Il sourit malicieusement.

**John : **Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous dérange autant que je ne vienne pas ?

Elizabeth le fixa un moment. C'est vrai. En quoi cela la gênait-elle ? Elle baissa un instant les yeux. Peut-être tout simplement que cela lui aurait donné l'excuse de passer la soirée avec lui et qu'elle avait envie d'arrivée à son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **J'espérais simplement que nous aurions pu y aller ensemble.

Le sourire malicieux de John s'agrandit. Elle détestait lorsqu'il agissait comme cela avec elle. Lorsqu'il lui souriait de cette manière sachant quel effet cela aurait sur elle.

**John : **Ensemble ? Serait-ce une invitation ?

Elle lui sourit. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser le dernier mot.

**Elizabeth : **Non.

Elle croisa les bras et soutint son regard. Il la regarda puis détourna son regard.

**John :** Parfait… sinon il aurait fallu que je loue un smoking… et que j'essais de me rendre moins ridicule sur une piste de danse… et je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop à qui m'adresser…

Elizabeth se redressa.

**Elizabeth : **Je pourrai vous apprendre !

Elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait répondue trop rapidement et avec trop d'enthousiasme. Le sourire de John réapparut.

**John : **Je croyais que ce n'était pas une invitation ?

**Elizabeth : **Vous savez très bien ce que s'est !

Il lui fit son petit air innocent.

**John : **Non.

Elle le fixa. Il adorait jouer avec elle.

**Elizabeth : **Vous voulez une demande en règle, c'est ça ?

Il al regarda tout sourire.

**John : **S'il vous plaît !

Il était pire qu'un môme. Elle se demandait si c'était bien une bonne idée d'aller avec lui à cette soirée. 2 secondes après avoir pensé cela, elle vit le regard de John posé sur elle et elle su ce qu'elle voulait.

**Elizabeth : **Accepteriez-vous d'être mon cavalier lors du gala du Président ?

Le regard de John changea et celui-ci la fit frissonner. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit délicatement la main tout en gardant son regard planté dans le sien. Il amena la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur celle-ci. De nouveaux frissons la parcoururent.

**John : **Avec plaisir.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder. Il baissa leurs mains puis la lâcha à regret. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire.

**Elizabeth : **Je peux donc dire au Colonel O'Neill que nous nous joignons au Dr Carter et lui pour cette soirée.

**John : **Il semblerait.

Il la regarda puis s'éloigna légèrement d'elle.

**John : **17h ça vous convient ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il vit le visage d'Elizabeth. Il lui sourit.

**John : **Pour mes leçons de danse !

Elle sourit à pleines dents.

**John : **Mes quartiers ou les vôtres ?

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux.

**John : **Vous avez raison. Les miens. Ils sont beaucoup plus grands.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna juste avant de partir.

**John : **A ce soir !

Il ne laissa pas Elizabeth répondre. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle le vit se retrouver et la regarder avant de s'avancer dans la salle de contrôle. Elle sourit. Les leçons promettaient d'être… intéressantes. Elle retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.


End file.
